Amalgam: The Kill files
by aspiringactor
Summary: Details on how to eliminate several potential threats.


_**You can thank Reborn Dark Phoenix & the people who wrote Justice League: Tower of Babel/Justice League: Doom for giving me this idea. **_

_**Amalgam: **_

_**The Kill Files:**_

_Justice League log 1288056_

_Log-in identification: Batman (League number: A-02)_

_Location: Classified (League Tier: Alpha)_

_Subject: Avengers_

_After the merging of universes (see attached file #1) the Justice League has come into contact with another world of heroes. Initially, these 'Avengers' seemed to be hostile to our cause, but an arrangement has been reached in light of evidence of a criminal plot (see attached file #2). Though hostilities have ceased, contingency plans need to be put into action. _

_Below is a list of several key super-humans on the Avengers roster, as well as several other major potential threats. I have also included a list of the individual's abilities and assets where applicable. The information is however, incomplete. _

_Other, less notable threats will be included in later entries. _

_Captain America:_

_-Name: Steven Rogers_

_-Powers: Peak human physique. Regenerative abilities that allowed him to survive for seventy years in the Arctic sea. _

_-Traits: Expert tactician. Expert in hand-to-hand combat. Trained in espionage. Trained marksman with several weapons. Favours the use of a shield made of an unknown metal. Supposedly it is unbreakable. Subject displays an uncanny skill at throwing said shield and hitting several targets. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: For all his feats, Captain America is still technically human. A bullet to the head would suffice if the need was there. However, I believe psychological manipulation would be more effective. The Captain suffers from mild post-traumatic stress, due to his involvement in World War 2. He has been known to bouts of depression (particularly around November eleventh.) Some evidence also suggests that he has suffered from haunting nightmares. A telepath might be able to re-create some of those nightmares in order to incapacitate him. _

_-Threat level: Red_

_(Note: Incapacitation will result in public backlash)_

_Iron Man:_

_-Name: Anthony Stark_

_-Powers: None_

_-Traits: Possesses a genius intellect which allowed him to build a robotic suit that allowed him to escape captivity. Suit requires an arc reactor (file #3) to operate. Suit contains a variety of weapons, most of which are designed to incapacitate, not kill. However, as shown by War Machine (case #24) the suit could be outfitted with lethal weapons systems. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: Subject displays extreme arrogance, due to his high intellect. This has lead him to 'get in over his head' in certain situations. He has been known to overlook certain details which have landed him in trouble. My suggestion would be to replicate these circumstances and lull him into a false sense of security. The only other effective method would seem to be polluting his drinking water with Alcohol as the subject appears to both have a weak liver and is easily susceptible to becoming intoxicated. _

_-Threat level: Orange_

_Thor Odinson:_

_-Name: Thor Odinson (?) _

_-Powers: Control over lightning. Control over Thunderstorms. Can create tornadoes. Able to fly at the speed of sound. Teleportation. Super-strength (class 50+) Superhuman durability. Supposedly immortal. _

_-Traits: A very skilled brawler who favours the use of his 'magical' hammer Mjolnir (see file #4) which also amplifies his powers. Is under the belief that he is the son of Odin, and prince of Asgard. Whether or not these claims are accurate, he is easily one of the most powerful super-humans on the planet._

_-Suggested method of elimination: Separate him from his hammer, which seems to grant him additional powers. Then proceed to engage him with a class 50+ meta-human ( see file #5). A fairly straightforward tactic of incapacitation should follow, after a prolonged battle. _

_-Threat Level: Red_

_Wolverine:_

_-Name: (?)_

_-Powers: Accelerated healing abilities. Six foot-long claws that extend from each hand. Skeleton is completely encased in metal. Heightened senses. _

_-Traits: Known to be very aggressive in combat. Lacks defensive manoeuvres and focuses on eliminating enemies as soon as possible. Experienced leader. Experienced with espionage. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: inhibiting his healing abilities (method: Unknown as of yet) would render the subject next to useless in combat. A secondary, more practical solution would be the use of powerful magnets. That method is self-explanatory. (*Note: see file #76 for comparisons to subject's 'clone')_

_-Threat Level: Yellow_

_(Note: Incapacitation could have backlash from the Mutant (case file #12) team known as the X-men (case file #13))_

_Ms. Marvel:_

_-Name: Carol Danvers _

_-Powers: Super-strength (class 50+) Energy absorbing (evidence suggests that this will increase her muscle output) Flight speed of Mach-3. Energy projection. Superhuman durability. _

_-Traits: A former air-force pilot turned superhero. Seems to be goal-oriented and straightforward. _

_-Suggested Method of elimination: (Still a work in progress.) Do not use energy attacks. _

_-Threat Level: Orange_

_Luke Cage:_

_-Name: Carl Lucas_

_-Powers: Superhuman durability. Superhuman strength (class 5(?))_

_-Traits: One of the founding members of the 'Heroes for Hire'. Former criminal. Mainly operates as a street-level vigilante. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: Knockout gas_

_-Threat Level: Yellow_

_The Thing: _

_-Name: Benjamin Grimm_

_-Powers: Rock-like skin which seems to be impenetrable. Super-strength (class 40(?))_

_-Traits: Former pilot who was dosed with Cosmic rays (see file #6) Operates mainly as a member of the Fantastic Four. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: Knockout gas. _

_-Threat level: Orange_

_(Note: Incapacitation will result in backlash from the Fantastic Four (file #7))_

_Invisible Woman:_

_-Name: Susan Richards_

_-Powers: Invisibility. Can create force fields. _

_-Traits: Co-leader of the Fantastic Four (file #7). Gifted scientist. Capable tactician. _

_-Suggested Method of elimination: Unknown_

_-Threat Level: Orange_

_(Note: Incapacitation will result in backlash from the Fantastic Four (file #7))_

_Iron Fist:_

_-Name: Danny Rand_

_-Powers: None_

_-Traits: Master hand-to-hand combatant. Can channel his personal chi energy into his fist, turning it into an unstoppable force. Evidence shows that subject was able to kill a dragon with his bare hands. _

_-Suggested method of elimination: Long-range tranquilizers. DO NOT ENGAGE IN CLOSE QUARTERS. _

_-Threat Level: Yellow_

_The Punisher:_

_-Name: Frank Castle _

_-Powers: None_

_-Traits: Skilled brawler. Skilled interrogator. Skilled marksman. _

_-Suggested Method of elimination: Caution. Send an experienced member with sufficient powers to overcome his arsenal. _

_-Threat Level: Yellow_

_(Note: Wanted for murder)_

_Spider-Man:_

_-Name: (?) (several personal theories)_

_-Powers: Superhuman Agility. Superhuman Speed (class 2) Superhuman Strength (class (?)) Sixth sense (subject refers to this as his 'Spider-sense') which allows subject to respond to threats such as bullets. Adhesive abilities (see post-merging case #2. Subject was able to remain stable on a speeding truck. Frequently able to stick to walls.)Webbing (?) (may be the product of a tool)_

_-Traits: Tends to operate alone for the most part. On rare occasions subject has been spotted with Daredevil (case #54) The Human Torch (case #43) and Black Cat (case #132). Lacks technical skill in hand-to-hand combat, but compensates with superb agility, reflexes, timing and strength. Has been known to incapacitate large groups of opponents (see Sinister Six (case #98)) _

_-Suggested Method of elimination: Tricky. Subject has been known to engage more powerful & skilled opponents (see post-merging case #2) Superhuman reflexes render long-range attacks useless. Suggest luring the subject into a trap with one or more class 30+ meta-humans._

_-Threat Level: Orange_

_(Note: Incapacitation of subject could have major drawbacks. Subject is responsible for negotiating a truce between the Avengers and the Justice League.)_

_(Note: Incapacitation of the subject could result in backlash from Supergirl (League Number: C-07)_

_(Note: Incapacitation of the subject WILL result in severe backlash from Supergirl clone (designated name: Galetea.) (see post-merging case #3)._

_**A/N: Are there any files you'd like to see? I.E: Captain America's P.O.V done in the same style? Or maybe Someone classifying villains? **_


End file.
